


Need A Quick Dick Fix

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV)
Genre: Cock Slut, F/M, Gangbang, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Joey and Dawn have just broken up and now she needs to fill a hole in her heart that only her brothers can fill. this takes place somewhere between season 3 and season 4. Requested by GMW Lover 25.
Kudos: 4





	Need A Quick Dick Fix

Dawn is broken up about Joey Montagelli. The two have been dating for a while and now, but now the two have broken up, Joey doesn't want Dawn anymore, he wants Lilly. Dawn is devastated misses everything about him, his blond hair, his dreamy green eyes, his hard dick but mostly his hard dick. Missing Joey's dick, Dawn wants some new dick to fill the hole in her heart, but mostly the hole in her pussy, ass, and mouth. The only boys she is ever around are her brothers so those are the dicks she must have. Dawn calls the boys into her room asking nervously "Guys I need to ask something from you and it's really important to me." Dawn explains "As you know me and joey broke up." Ricky clarify. "I thought he dumped you." "Moving on." "For that stuck up jerk Lilly." Dicky adds on. "Moving On." Dawn aggressively tells before continuing "I've been kind of feeling strange lately and I was wondering if you guys can help me." her brother willing to help Dawn tells her "Sure Dawn anything." "Mmmm." Dawn struggle to let out the words. "come on Dawn." Ricky tells her "Spit it out." Nicky adds on. Then Dawn blurts out saying "I need your dick. Use me as your sex slut, I don't care. I just need dicks really bad.") The boys are hesitant at first the look at her, shocked to what she just said "I don't know Dawn." Nicky tells her "I mean you're our sister." Ricky adds on. Dawn tells her brothers "And I know you three are just as horny as I am." "No we're not!" Dicky shouts out. "We are in complete control of our hormones." Ricky tells her. "Then explains those dirty pictures on your phone?" Dawn tells then "Hey, those are private." Ricky shouts out "Come on guys, please. Would this make you change your minds." Dawn strips in front of them taking off her clothes seductive like, showing her brothers her naked teen tits and playing with herself, rubbing her clit and groping her boob.

The boys quickly undress and surround her. Dawn smiling shockingly surprised how big her brothers are whopping around 8 inches of thick, hard cut dick. Dawn is happily excited that she will have not one but three huge cocks all to herself. Dawn gets on her knees and starts sucking them off, one in her mouth and two in her hands. first sucking Nicky off as she stroke Ricky and Dicky's cocks. She manages to get the whole thing in her mouth. She then starts switching randomly between her brothers. Sucking Nicky off, now Dicky. Sucking Dicky a few times before switching to Ricky. After a while at sucking Ricky, she goes back sucking nick. While sucking her brother off they tell her "Aw damn Dawn." "My turn." "Over here." "Suck my balls." "Spit on it." as she cycles between them their humungous dicks and her face just gets covered in Dawn's spit, each cock Dawn sucks down, she becomes wilder, begging them to face fuck her, which they do. Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky face fuck the shit out of Dawn causing her to make gargling sound with each trust they give her mouth. Dawns brothers about to cum Dawn tells them " i want it. I want your cum so bad. I want to drink all of your delicious cum. Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky all cum one at a time shooting their loads in her mouth. Dawn passionately waits till all her brothers are done shooting their load before she swallows it all like a good little whore.

The brother starts to leave, but before they go Dawn tells them "Guys don't leave yet. I'm not satisfied." Dawn tells them. "Sorry Dawn were all tapped out." Nicky tells Dawn "Come on guys don't you want to put your dicks inside of me." Dawn bends over showing her brothers her ass and pussy"Look, my pussy is so wet for you guys." Dawn says as she is fingering herself to her dripping wet pussy. "It's crying out for your cock." the guys quickly turned on by how slutty Dawn is, and goes back to her "Come here." Dicky tells her pulling her close to them "We want to taste you first." Ricky tells Dawn. Ricky and Dicky both to crouch down, Dicky licking her pussy, and Ricky licking her ass. Nick plays with Dawn's breast and sucks on them. Ricky really digging deep in Dawn's ass with his tongue. Dicky surprisingly more gentle, using his tongue like a masseuse on her pussy. Seeming knowing where to place his tongue and how to use it. Nicky messages her breast he starts devouring them. Kiss-sucking them. Making her all sloppy with Nicky's drool. He aggressively circles around her areolas with his tongue, biting and pulling on her nipples using his teeth. Dawn is in such a state of euphoria with her brothers all licking her body amazingly well, that she lets out a powerful orgasm, one so great that she can barely stand.

Then Dicky lays on top of her bed with his dick up. Dawn lays on top of him sticking his dick inside of her. Ricky gets behind her and sticks his dick in her ass. Nick stands in front of Dawn getting another blowjob. All three penetrate Dawn's holes, thrusting their big dicks inside of her, giving Dawn so much pleasure. Dawn takes her mouth off of Nicky so she can cry out of pleasure squealing in a high pitch noise, before going backing in sucking his dick. Ricky still fucking her asshole slaps her ass, with Nicky asking her "you like this, you like all three of your brothers fucking you at the same time." to which Dawn replies still sucking on his dick "mm-hmm" in a moan of deep unbelievable pleasure. Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky's dick gets deeper and deeper in Dawn's holes with every thrust until finally all three of them cum at the same time. Shooting a massive load of cum up her ass, pussy, and mouth. The boys fill up Dawn's three holes like she wanted from the beginning. And now her body is filled up with so much cum. Dawn is grateful for the day she has wanting nothing to be a cum dumpster for her brothers. They all cum at the same time filling her holes with their cum. The boys thanks Dawn for a good time "Thanks, Dawn." "That was great." "Can't wait to do this again." "Wait!" Dawn shouts at them, crawling on the floor towards them with pools of cum dripping out of her mouth, asshole, and pussy. "I want more. Please give me more." Ricky theorizes "You know it just accrues to me that our sister has gone insane from Joey Montagelli dumping her." "And going to that stuck up Lilly." Dicky adds on. "Yeah. man poor Dawn." Nicky says. "Want to put a leash on her and walk her around the neighborhood," suggest Dicky. "Yeah." "Okay." says the other two brothers, getting ready to show off their naked sister to friends, strangers, outside their house.


End file.
